Save Me
by carmenbloom16
Summary: "At first I had no idea what I was looking at, then suddenly my mind clicked and I realised. It was blood." Ponyboy/OC. Contains abusive behaviour, rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Let me know what you think :)**_

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was a warm night and the sun was just getting ready to set. I pushed the sleeves of my jacket up my forearms as I walked down the street. It was Friday night, I was walking over to Lisa's house. I smiled to myself as I thought about her. For a long time I didn't know what love was; I had always heard about it from Soda but I had never felt it before. Whenever I'm with Lisa, I feel like I'm in love. I was taking her to the movies tonight to see 'A Fistful of Dollars'. Lisa wasn't like any girl I had ever met. Yes, she's beautiful; she has long brown hair that she likes to wear down, she has hazel eyes that make me want to melt every time I look into them and she has a smile that can light up the night sky, but I also love the qualities that she possesses.

She loves movies and not just romantic or girly ones, she loves all movies; she had begged me to take her to see this movie and when I said I'd take her she smiled that amazing smile. Lisa only lived a few blocks away from me so the trip from my house to hers didn't take long. I turned down her street and started jogging, I was just too excited to see her. I slowed down as I approached her drive way there were no cars around, her parents must be out or something. I ran my hand along the side of my hair, making sure it was all okay then knocked on the door. At first there was no reply so I knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Lisa?" I said, searching the house for any movement. _She might still be getting ready_, I thought to myself. I twisted the door handle, it was open so I went inside. "Lisa? It's Ponyboy." I called out into the house. I had been over a few times and I knew the place pretty well; I walked over to the kitchen where their dinner table was. I walked around the table and went to enter the kitchen when I saw something on the floor. At first I had no idea what I was looking at, then suddenly my mind clicked and I realised.

Blood. That was the first thing I noticed. Then I saw the body that it was slowly pouring from. "Lisa!" I yelled, running over to her then dropping to her side. She was so beaten up and bloody; I thought she was dead there was so much blood. I didn't know what to do, tears quickly filled my eyes then started flowing down my cheeks. I was afraid to touch her and she wasn't responding to me. I sat there and cried for a few moments, thinking of what I should do. _Darry_, I ran to their house phone and dialed my home number.  
As it rang I watched Lisa. _Who could have done this?_ I took a deep breath as my chest began to ache; I felt like being sick. Finally, after what felt like eternity, someone picked up. "Hello?" I knew it was Sodapop from that hint of joy in his voice that always seemed to be there. "Soda! W-where's Darry?" I said while trying not to sob. "Ponyboy? What's wron-" I couldn't have a conversation with him right now, so I but in. "Soda! Put Darry on the phone!" I raised my voice a little but my words were dripping with urgency.

Without saying a word Soda passed the phone over to Darry. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Darry's strong voice came over the phone. "Darry," I sobbed. "It's Lisa. Someone's beaten her up and she's bleeding real bad. I-I think she's dead." I couldn't contain myself, I let it all pour out. Darry paused for a moment then spoke again, keeping his voice steady and calm. "Pony, listen to me. You need to get her into her shower and rinse her off; try and find where the blood is coming from. You need to try and stop the blood from flowing so we can save her." I nodded then realised that he couldn't see me so I just said yep. "Hurry Pony but stay calm. Soda and I will be over in a minute." With that he hung up.

I dropped the phone and let it hang loosely on it's chord. As quickly and as gently as I could, I picked Lisa up and rushed her to the bathroom. I sat her in the bath then turned on the shower head above her. I sat on the outside of the tub; I grabbed a small towel and wet it so I could start cleaning her up. I wiped my face with my sleeves then ever so softly started wiping away the blood. I did this until Darry and Soda showed up. They burst through the door and called out to me. "Ponyboy?" Darry's voiced boomed throughout the house. "In here!" I yelled back then turned back to Lisa.

They eventually found the room we were in; even though there were two of us, I felt so alone. Darry moved me aside and attended to Lisa straight away. I stood up and slowly backed away. Soda stopped me and gave me a hug. He pulled away and then looked over at Lisa. "Who do you think did this?" Soda asked. I thought about it long and hard, I narrowed it down to one person; her Dad. "Christ, I think it was her Dad." I said looking over at Lisa, who was no longer covered in blood. She had been bleeding from her lip, her arms and from a scratch on her forehead. I covered my mouth and looked away.

"She's alive Ponyboy, she's just had a very big...beating. We'll take her over to our house so we can take care of her." Darry said as he rinsed the towel that was covered with her blood and turned off the shower. "Do you think she needs a hospital?" Soda asked softly. I looked at Darry, waiting for an answer. "She should be fine with us for now but we'll keep an eye on her and we'll take her down if she doesn't wake up." Darry leaned into the bath and scooped Lisa up into his arms then carried her out the door. My stomach dropped at how lifeless she looked. Soda put an arm around me and lead me out the door. I hopped into the back seat of our small car, Darry placed Lisa next to me and told me to watch over her. I nodded, shifting in my seat so I was holding her in my arms as we pulled out of the driveway and left her home, if she could even call it that anymore. I lightly ran my fingers over her face, avoiding her cuts and bruises. I examined her broken face; I pulled my hand away from her and closed it into a fist. I was instantly filled with anger; _why would he do this?!_


	2. Chapter 2

At home Darry took her into mine and Soda's bedroom and rested her on the bed. Until now I hadn't realised that she was still in her work clothes. Lisa's family didn't have much money, if she ever wanted something she would have to work for the money to buy it. I pay for her every time we go out because I hate that her parents can't provide her with what she wants. Lisa worked at the diner over near DX; she was still in her work shirt and skirt, she even had her name tag on.  
Soda came in with the first aid kit and let Darry fix her up as much as he could. I never left the room; I just sat there watching her. Darry said that she may have a concussion and she'll be out for the rest of the night. I closed my eyes shut, trying not to think of watching Lisa getting beaten. I don't know how long I waited; how long I waited for her to wake up. She never moved, if it weren't for her chest rising and falling softly I wouldn't even think that she's alive.

It was about 4am when I fell asleep. I dreamt I was watching Lisa being beaten. I was there and she was screaming for me to help her but my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't see the face of the bastard that was hurting her. She cried but you couldn't see her tears through all the blood. She looked up at me, "Ponyboy." She sobbed, then the person who was beating her grabbed her and dragged her away from me.  
I woke up, my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. "Ponyboy?" I removed my hands from my face and looked over at the door, but there was no one there. My eyes widened and I looked over at Lisa. She was slowly coming back to the world, blinking her eyes softly. "Lisa." I sighed and rushed over to her, taking her hand in mine. She smiled her perfect, happy smile at me.  
"What happened?" She asked. I stared at her, "You don't remember " I said flatly. She looked away and thought about it for a moment. Then she looked back at me her eyes filled with fear. She shot up, ignoring her soreness, and went over to the mirror. "Lisa don-" I reached for her but it was too late. She screamed at the sight of her face and I saw in her eyes all the memories started coming back to her.  
She fell to her knees and cried, resting her head against the bed. Darry and Soda came in and saw her. Soda looked over at me; I wiped my face, I had been crying without realizing Darry went over to Lisa to make sure she was alright. "Sodapop, why don't you go and put the kettle on?" Soda nodded then left. Darry left Lisa then walked over to me. "What happened?" He asked sternly. I shrugged "She woke up but she didn't remember anything until she thought about, then she looked at herself in the mirror." I gestured over to the mirror then watched Lisa bury her face the sheets of the bed.

"Okay. How 'bout you try and calm her down so we can find out who did this to her." Darry gave me a pat on the shoulder then left. I walked over to Lisa who was still crawled up next to the bed. I gently took her hand and kissed it. She slowly lifted her face away from the bed, her eyes were puffy and teary. I cupped the side of her face that wasn't bruised, she closed her eyes letting two more tears fall from her fearful eyes. She slowly crawled over to me and sat in my lap, allowing me to embrace her.  
We sat there for a few minutes; I was stroking her hair and soothing her, getting her to relax a bit. Darry called for us to join him in the kitchen. I looked at her and she seemed willing enough so I helped her up leading her out of my room. We came into the kitchen and sat at the table. "God, what time is it?" Lisa asked quietly as she covered her eyes. "It's about 6am," Darry paused, "Saturday morning." He finished. Lisa looked at him and her hand started shaking.  
I placed my hand over hers to prevent it from shaking. "Lisa. I know this is very hard for you, so we'll take this nice and easy alright?" Darry said calmly and softly, a voice that was used very rarely. Lisa nodded then grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Okay, tell us what happened after you got home from work, take your time." Darry said. Lisa swallowed before speaking. "I finished worked at 5 o' clock, so I got home at about quarter past 5." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Both my parents were home and they fighting so I just went upstairs to get ready but my Dad called me back. He wanted to know what I was doing so I told him that I was getting ready to go out. He asked who and I said Ponyboy. H-he got angry. Started saying I need to go out with someone with money so I can be taken care of."  
Soda, Darry and I all shared a look. Lisa continued, "Then I got upset and I told him I can go out with who I want. Well then he um...he did this." She gestured to her face and started crying again. I rose from my seat; I was so furious. All of this happened to her just because I'm a greaser?! Lisa looked over at me worriedly. "Ponyboy, I'm sorry. He was saying such awful things about you and your brothers and even the gang. I had to say something! I didn't think he would do this." She raised her voice but it was so shaky. "Relax Lisa, he's probably just trying to process everything." Soda said in a calming voice. She sighed briefly. "When my Dad started yelling at me, my Mum left. She just took her car and drove away." Lisa rubbing her thumb over her lip. "My Dad said to me after he was finished: 'This is what will happen to you as long as you keep dating that greaser'. Then he took his car and left." Lisa didn't look at anyone of us, she just closed her eyes. I looked over at Darry. For the first time in a while Darry looked lost, like he didn't know what to do next and Darry always has a plan so this was something that scared me a little.

As long as Lisa and I were together, her Dad was going to beat her everyday until she found someone better for her. It made me think of Johnny and how he used to live before he died. His parents would fight, blame on him then beat him for it. Whenever Johnny's parents fought he would spend the night in the lot. I thought about Lisa sleeping in the lot for the rest of her life, it made me feel sick. I love Lisa and I don't want to lose her but I can't be with her when I know she's going to get hurt. I sat back down at the table when Soda started talking. "Lisa, do you know what you're going to do?" He asked softly trying not to seem to eager for an answer. She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm running away."  
I dropped my head. That's exactly what I said when I was fourteen and Darry hit me for the first time. That didn't turn out so well for me. I'm different now compared to who I was back then. Back then I was a true greaser, but now I see more in life; I'm a sixteen year old kid who just happens to live on the North side, where all the greasers are. Lisa lived in the middle; she wasn't poor but they weren't doing the best. Her father wants better for her but I know that it's just so he can take some money for himself. Lisa would be better off but she wouldn't be happy.  
"Lisa, you're not running away. Your Dad doesn't know that your here and he doesn't know where here is, so you can stay with us till we have a better plan than running away." Darry spoke sternly then turned to Soda. "Do you think you can drive them over so she can pick up some of her stuff?" Soda turned to me and I nodded, "Sure thing." He pat Darry and the back and flashed a movie star grin. "Lisa you gonna be okay to go back there?" I asked, putting my hands on her shoulders. I nodded and looked up at me. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled. Even now she still seemed to be bright inside. I bent down and kissed her softly. "Alrighty com'on you two!" Soda said grabbing my shirt and dragging me towards the door.

Lisa grabbed my hand then followed. I sat in the front with Soda and Lisa sat in the back. I noticed her looking in the rear view mirror then she started laughing. I looked at Soda and he looked even more confused than I did. "What is it?" I turned around and looked at her. She pointed to her bruises and cuts, "Makes me look tough, huh?" She smiled and started laughing again. I shook my head, trying to stop myself from laughing. That's another thing I loved about her, she could find the smallest bit of sunshine even in the darkest rooms.  
We pulled into her street and there still weren't any cars at her house. I looked at the clock in the car, 7am. "Okay, Soda you stay in the car and honk if you see a car coming. Me and Lisa will be as quick as we can." Soda nodded as we got out of the car and walked up to her house. I knew they had a spare key underneath a plant pot sitting by the door so I locked the house yesterday before we left. Lisa took the key and opened the door. She didn't freeze or hesitate or anything she just walked straight through the house like nothing had even happened and went up to her room. I pulled out her biggest bag while she started throwing in clothes. She looked down at her work clothes. "Dammit!" She sighed then started pulling out another outfit. "What?" As I walked out of her room so she could get changed, I went into her bathroom to get her toothbrush. "I got blood on my work clothes. Hey can you get me my hair brush please." She called out to me. "Yep, and don't worry about it. Darry will wash 'em when we get back." I thought about all the blood that was on our clothes after a rumble but Darry always managed to get it out.

I walked back to her room and saw her finish putting on her shirt. I caught a quick glimpse of a bruise forming on her left hip but she didn't seem to notice so I didn't say anything. When the bag was full I turned to her, "That everything?" She checked her room then nodded. We had been there for about ten or fifteen minutes. I zipped up her bag then picked it up and went to leave. "Ponyboy." She stopped me, I turned around quickly to see what she wanted. She pulled the bag from my hands and let it fall to the floor then she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you. Thanks for not leaving me." She sighed then looked up at me. I smiled then looked at her. "They couldn't drag me away from you." I kissed her on the nose then picked up her bag. We were half way down the stairs when we heard a car horn. I turned to Lisa and now she was frozen. I grabbed her hand and missed every second step. We ran outside, slamming the door shut.  
Her Dad's car was speeding down the street. "Get in!" I yelled to her, then through the bag in after her. I opened my door and threw myself in. "Go!" I yelled to Soda as he pulled out of the drive and sped down the street trying to avoid Lisa's Dad's car. After he passed us he pulled over and got out of the car and started yelling out to Lisa. Lisa was covering her ears and breathing heavily trying not to break down. I reached for her hand and she gladly took it, squeezing it tight. Soda slowed down when we were clear of Lisa's home. That's when I promised myself that I would keep her safe, no matter what.


End file.
